Voodoo
Voodoo or vodou is a belief system forged in the Caribbean by freed or fugitive African slaves trying to retain their own religion while having Christian beliefs thrust upon them. It evolved into a combination of native West African practices, Catholic beliefs and Arawakian beliefs. In Pirates of the Caribbean Online, Voodoo is used to heal oneself and allies, travel instantly from place to place, and cast harmful spells on an enemy. It is very loosely based on real-world Vodou Beliefs and is used in the game purely for entertainment purposes. Voodoo Power The pirate has a Voodoo power stat, displayed just beneath their health in blue. This value will decrease as Voodoo Hexes are cast. Each Hex costs a different amount. If the Hex costs more power than the pirate currently has, he/she will be unable to use that hex at that time. Voodoo power recharges automatically over time, but drinking tonics or getting recharged by an NPC can restore it quickly. The Traveler Doll group are good types of dolls to increase your voodoo (With passive skill - Focus, redeemed after level 10) Voodoo can be found on the Vitals Key. Voodoo Weapons of Captain Jack Sparrow]] For voodoo magic to be used requires an object as a focus. The first Voodoo object is a Voodoo Doll given to the pirate after running quests for Tia Dalma in Cuba. The Voodoo Doll can be used to harm enemies or to heal other pirates, but it must be attuned to a target before use. At Notoriety Level 30, the pirate is given the opportunity to acquire the more powerful Voodoo Staff. The staff can be used to harm groups of opponents without attunement. As the player increases in Notoriety, Gypsies or other voodoo practitioners will offer quests to create teleportation totems. These tokens allow players to teleport to the islands of Port Royal, Tortuga, Cuba, Padres Del Fuego, and Raven's Cove directly at any time. Voodoo Enemies The pirate is not the only one who can tap into this power. Some of Jolly Roger's undead army and Davy Jones' crew have this ability as well. *Undead Witchdoctor *Undead Gypsy *Brinescum *Molusk The Witchdoctor attacks with Poke, Swarm and Curse - while the Gypsy, Brinescum and Molusk can use the more dangerous Scorch, Grave Shackles and Life Drain hexes. Rage Ghosts are also implied to use voodoo as well, given by the symbol shown when using their lethal Somber Demise attack. Voodoo Bosses The elite of the voodoo-makers show pirates their true terror. They are more powerful with voodoo than other minions of Jolly Roger. *Gideon Grog - Undead Witchdoctor Boss *Timothy Dartan - Undead Gypsy Boss *General Hex- Undead Gypsy Boss *Jolly Roger himself, has very powerful voodoo magic, drawing directly from the Caribbean's energy lines, as witnessed by pirates fighting him during Invasions. His powers include: Grave Bind (a mass form of Grave Shackles), Corruption (a variation on Wither), Dark Thunderbolt, and Soul Storm (a variation on Desolation). Voodoo Allies At least one Gypsy can be found on all of the main islands. They sell health tonics as well as improved voodoo dolls and staffs. They may also have a quest for the pirate to perform. Tia Dalma is the pirate's major ally in learning the dark arts and obtaining their voodoo objects. Also Roland Raggart on Padres del Fuego aides the pirate in finding the more powerful Harrow Staff and Vile Staff, but works for Jolly Roger. Category:Character Category:Game Play